His Precious Gift
by ra1chan05
Summary: This is my first attempt at Will and Sonny's "first time." Actually, this is a detailed description of the first time of Will and Sonny (yes, older Will/younger Sonny) of my recently-completed multi-chapter story "It's Complicated." Disclaimer: I do not own Days of Our Lives and its characters.


**I couldn't elaborate on Will and Sonny's first time in my story "It's Complicated," since the entire story was T-rated. Also, I wanted to feel good:) So, here it is. Please take it easy, even if this puts you to sleep:) Feel free to review:)**

* * *

Once the celebration of Sonny's 18th birthday was over at the Kiriakis Mansion, he quickly went into his room for a change of dress. He wore the casual khaki pants paired with copper-nitrate blue pullover, which were gifted by Will. He looked at the big oval mirror and said "Wow!" He was amazed by Will's selection. The dress was of perfect fit with the right cuts. Sonny couldn't wait for Will to see him, and more importantly, he couldn't wait for the beautiful night ahead.

Will was waiting in the hallway, chatting with Sonny's cousin Abigail when he saw Sonny walk toward him, flashing his pearly whites. Will was stunned. The blue pullover brought out the olive of his flawless skin and the khakis perfectly showcased his strong legs. Sonny looked every inch that handsome Greek god. Will gulped as he couldn't contain the excitement and happiness that the piercing beauty was all his. As Sonny neared him, Abigail caught hold of Sonny's hand and whispered something in his ears, which made him blush. She wished them a great night and took leave. After waiting for Abigail to disappear from the scene, Will scanned his boyfriend from head to toe "Wow! You-you look great!" "Thank you! I love this dress!" Sonny smiled coyly. Will grinned and stretched his palm and said "Shall we?" Sonny immediately placed his palm on Will's and grinned "Can't wait!" Holding his hand, Will gracefully led Sonny out of the mansion toward his car.

They reached Will's place in no time like it was some magic. As Will opened the door and led him in, Sonny was surprised as he was welcomed by the mellow light emanating from the candles perfectly segregated all over the house. Along with the light, the candles gave out an aroma of exotic flowers. Sonny slightly turned toward Will to see how more angelic Will's face looked in the beautiful setting. Will smiled and asked "You like it?" "I love it!" Sonny jumped and pulled him into a sweet kiss.

"oh...god! You… are… so… strong!" Will gathered all his strength and lifted Sonny. He was staggering as he carried him into the bedroom, much to Sonny's giggle. "How did you do this? You were present the entire time of the celebration!" Sonny whispered as he was gracefully lowered by his boyfriend on the soft bed decorated with fresh rose petals. Actually, Will had sought the help of Lauren, Sonny's colleague at Mama M's and by now a good friend of Will, to make the arrangement just minutes before their arrival. However, Will said, in a sexy voice, "It doesn't matter. All that matters right now is this…birthday baby!" as he lay on top of Sonny, bringing his face closer to place soft kiss on Sonny's forehead. "Perfect!" Will whispered as his index fingers traced Sonny's bow-shaped eyebrows. "God, this is the most beautiful part!" Will said before kissing the lids and long curvy lashes of Sonny's doe eyes. Will pecked Sonny's sharp nose and nuzzled his high cheeks. He licked Sonny's smooth chin and then, caught his soft lips for a passionate kiss. Through the kiss, Will adjusted himself such that his body was perfectly aligned with Sonny's. Lust started building slowly as the hard and soft parts of their bodies pressed and rubbed together, and their breathing increased. Soon, the kiss turned out to be a wild one… low moans escaped their mouths as they were biting and sucking each other's lips. Their teeth scratched and their tongues battled their own war.

Will gently released his mouth from Sonny's swollen lips and started working his tongue way up Sonny's jawline. Sonny twisted Will's blond hair and giggled as he felt tickled by Will's mouth sucking his soft ear. Will's tongue descended from Sonny's ear lobe to his long neck. Sonny hissed when Will pressed his lips on his Adam's apple. As Will was softly biting his collar bone, Sonny's hand roughly roamed from Will's neck along his spine to his butt. Will let out an audible moan when Sonny squeezed his firm butt. He lifted himself up and pulled Sonny to sit. He grabbed the base of Sonny's pullover and removed in one go, followed by Sonny's tank top. In a flash, Will's shirt and tank top came off. Sonny's eyes roamed all over Will's sexy face and marveled at his chiseled upper torso."Will, you are so handsome!" Sonny whispered as he gently ran his hands over Will's cherubic face and broad shoulders, Will grabbed his hands and said "Babe, I want you so bad right now!" as he pushed Sonny to lie on his back and started kissing his chest. Sonny bit his lower lip and pushed his head further back when Will licked and nipped and sucked one of his sensitive nipples, while Will's fingers twisted and pulled the other one. Sonny's body writhed as Will's hungry kisses descended from his abs to his navel while he skillfully moved his hands over Sonny's broad shoulders and along his slim waist and hips. Sonny's cute belly button was Will's favorite, and it received its due attention from Will's lips and tongue.

Will raised his head to look at Sonny, who gave a sexy smile and nodded his head to go ahead. He gracefully removed Sonny's khakis and his underwear. Will was mesmerized and was quickly possessed by lust when his eyes hovered all over Sonny's now completely naked exquisite body, illuminated by the warm glow of the candle light. That very sight enticed Will to a higher level as he growled and said "Babe, you are so hot and sexy!" He ran his hands along Sonny's long legs up to his sexy thighs. "Honey… your pants" Sonny said softly. "Oh… I forgot!" Will grinned sexily and shed his pants and boxers. "Oh my god!" Sonny's jaw dropped in awe of Will's beautiful lower torso. As Sonny moved forward to place his hand on Will's throbbing thick erection, Will caught hold of his hand and said "Babe… we have this whole night… and the whole of next day…now let me make love to you…please" Will caught Sonny's lips in a fiery kiss as he lowered him back. Will's tongue drew a straight line from Sonny's chin to his happy trail, making the younger man moan and squirm with pleasure. Will buried his face into Sonny's crotch and inhaled his unique sweet scent, which drove Will crazy. He placed a trail of kisses along Sonny's hardness, and Sonny's body jerked. He squeezed his eyes shut and tightly pressed his lips together when Will's tongue slowly circled the tip of his penis. "Babe… don't hold back your feelings… Please let it out…for me" Will panted before he took Sonny completely into his hungry mouth. "mmmmmhhh…" Sonny whimpered as Will's mouth caressed up and down his hardened length. That sound made Will to grunt, and he began firmly stroking his lover. "Oh…god…oooohh!" Sonny sobbed. "You… taste… so… sweet" Will said as he licked the thin fluid oozing out of Sonny's penis.

"Babe…babe… come here" Sonny's voice was strained as he pulled Will forward, because the pleasure was too much for him to bear. Breathing heavily, he gave Will a sensuous kiss and begged "now…you…inside me… NOW." Being a thoughtful and giving boyfriend, Will immediately obliged "Oh yes, babe!" The blond rushed toward his desk and pulled the drawer to take out the stuff. He prepared Sonny with utmost care by gracefully working his fingers in and out Sonny's sacred area that was never breached before. Sonny gasped for breath and he lowered his body into Will's magical fingers. Once Sonny was ready, Will slipped his hands under Sonny's thighs and brought Sonny's legs behind his back. And then, he entered him slowly and carefully. Will clenched his teeth and his nerves strained due to overflowing pleasure as Sonny's very tight core welcomed him. Looking at the contorted and flushed face of his boyfriend, Will became concerned and said "you ok…babe?" "Yeah" Sonny said in a faintly audible voice, as his body was reacting dynamically to the new feeling of his lover inside him. Sonny pressed his heels on Will's behind as Will slowly slid in and out of Sonny's core. All the while, Will's lust-filled burning blue eyes arrested Sonny's happy-tears-filled chocolate brown ones. Their bodies began writhing, sending out alternate moans in ecstasy, as they moved together synchronously in a slow dance. Soon, their movement picked up speed, creating an enormous skin-to-skin friction. "Aaaaahhh" Sonny cried out and rolled his eyes backward as he felt like he was in heaven with every thrust of Will's penis on to his sweet spot. Sonny's hands roamed all over the sweat-laden strong back of his lover. Kisses became desperate and loud moans filled the room as they held and clutched at each other with their shuddering breath mingling. "OOOHH…BABE…FUCK… SONNY…I'M GONNA…I'M GONNA…" Will was on the threshold of his release. "YES…CUM…ME…TOO…WILL I LOVE YOU!" Sonny screamed. "LOVE…YOU…TOOOHHH!" Will shouted as he and his lover attained their incredible climax together.

Once their breathing became normal, Will lifted his head from the crook of Sonny's neck and asked in a low voice "Are you…are you better, babe?" Sonny smiled and said "I'm great…and you were fantabulous!" "Thank you! God, you were amazing!" Will grinned and kissed the corner of Sonny's lip. "You know what? Before you, I never kissed anyone and I never made love with anyone…" Will declared. Sonny's eyes widened, and before he could say anything, Will continued "It was just sex… all meaningless sex… for the need to have sex…" "You never were in a relationship before?" Sonny asked softly as he caressed Will's chest. "No… Because I didn't want to…as I wasn't ready…actually, I was scared…after what happened to my parents' relationship…And, believe or not, the moment I met you, that feeling disappeared…I still don't know how…I love you, Sonny! I want you in my life, forever!" Sonny had never seen Will become very emotional like this before, and that brought tears to his eyes. "I love you so much, Will! You are it for me! And, I will never leave you, come what may. It's a promise!" The lovers united in yet another fiery kiss, and now, it was Sonny's turn to worship and make love to his amazing boyfriend, Will Horton.


End file.
